A user may wish to use a high capture frame rate (e.g., 60 frames per second) to capture video content of a high-speed activity and a low capture frame rate (e.g., 24 frames per second) to capture video content of a low-speed activity. Setting a capture frame rate at the beginning of video content capture may result in video content being captured using undesired capture frame rate. For example, a user may set a low capture frame rate to capture a low-speed activity. The low-speed activity may turn into a high-speed activity. The video content may include a capture of the high speed activity captured using the low capture frame rate.